Yusuki and the legend of Tsuki
by DarkFang87
Summary: A half demon girl named yusuki tries to start her own adventures and meet some guys on the way. the time is the fuedal era and the place is japan.


_**Yusuki Tori**_

**It was the feudal Japan Era; Demons were common at this time. They could take the form of humans. Sometimes in rare occasions they would fall in love with humans. This was unheard of. Especially to the demon tribes, they take pleasure in killing humans and the half-breeds that are formed from the demon human relationships. Which brings me to the story about a half-breed. The half demons father is Matake the chief from the wolf demon tribe and mother is miyuka a common human from a village not too far from the wolves. How she met the noble wolf chief while she was gathering water from a stream. He was about to attack her for food and Miyuka turned around in his direction noticing him sitting there and he paused startled. He was caught in her beauty. Thus this spared her life. They fell in love and the demon tribe was not happy with this but could do nothing to stop it. Since he was the chief they lived with her without questions. A year later a child was born, a beautiful baby girl. Tragedy struck when she died soon after the baby was born. Matake and his friends that have grown to like her grieved over her death. Most of the tribe thought is was great that she died. Now they wouldn't have to live with a pathetic human anymore. But a problem arose when they realized they had a half demon to raise. Matake named the child yusuki. Through the years yusuki had trouble fitting in with others her age. They never accepted her and thought she was weak. Not to mention she didn't have the same interests as the others. Threatened all the time she learned to stay by her dad's side. She taught herself to read and write and studied astronomy. No one else in the tribe cared to read at all. For yusuki books were other worlds for her to be in to have adventures and happy endings. She loved it and wanted that happy ending like the stories. It was nearing her birthday and she was about to turn 17. Old enough to leave home she thought. She decided she wanted to tell her father when he came home from the hunt. When hunting her father uses his full demon form. In this form he has gray/ bluish hair with spikes and looked like a wolf. He has amber eyes and giant claws trimmed perfectly sharpened to the point where had can slice diamonds with ease. His fangs could bite through the toughest bone. In human form his hair is the same color that reaches down past his shoulders. A marking on his face show under one eye a blue stripe symbolizing the wolf tribe and three crescents on his right arm symbolizing he is the leader. His ears are somewhat human yet points at the tip. He wears clothes that are made out of dear hides. Yusuki can only be one form, herself. She took the combination of both forms. Her dog like ears sits at the top of her head. No markings show on her face or arms. Her mom's hair was dark black so the mixture of yusuki's dad and hers caused a blend of dark bluish gray in her fur. Yusuki's tail was long and silky. " I wonder if I should leave…" she pondered to herself. Leaving the tribe was something she always thought about doing. She looked at her surroundings. It was a cave with to beds and blankets made from rabbit fur sowed together. The pillows were made from the down feathers of a harpy demon slayed by matake. Matake started to build a fire. Usually demons prefer raw meat, but for his daughters sake he cooked it. She walks up to her father hesitating. "Dad?" she nervously said.**

"**Yes my pup?" said matake.**

"**I'm thinking about leaving" she said**

"**Absolutely not! Its too dangerous out there for a half demon!" he barked. Yusuki looked down almost ashamed of herself.**

" **I can't stay here anymore," she whispered. The rest of the night was silent. They ate their supper and soon it was bedtime. Before slipping off to sleep matake came over to yusuki. He hesitated but spoke to her gently. "I'm sorry I snapped at you my pup." He softly strokes her hair and covers her with a blanket of fur tucking her in. " it's a harsh world out there I just don't want you to get hurt." Yusuki was confused she stood up in her bed. "But I wont! And I don't want to live here anymore!" she exclaimed. " I want adventures and friends plus I'm sixteen now I think I can take care of myself." She stated. Shocked at his dauters sudden outburst of courage and disrespect all he could do is stare at her. She was always so quiet and resevered..seeing her like this was different. "well….I don't want you too…you are all I have now. What I say is final. Now go to bed." Without another word matake put out the fire and curled up in his bed. Further into the night yusuki thought about what her father said. She wants to leave but she is all he has……"ill come back one day father and I will make you proud! So don't hate me for this…" quietly she packed some food and few of her clothes. It was almost dawn as she headed toward her long awaited journey. "I love you dad"**

**_Yusuki was walking in a dark forest. Every so often, the sun beamed through the broken tree limbs. She spotted a small stream, so she went to take a drink. At that moment, a red blur passed by her. Startled, Yusuki looked around. There was nothing. "Strange..." she thought to herself. Suddenly a snake demon lunged from the trees to attack her. Easily dogging the snake, Yusuki used her claws to slice the demon into bits. "Good. Breakfast!" she said.  
"Here, I'll start a fire for you to cook it," a strange voice said.  
"Who's there?" Yusuki asked while preparing to attack. The mysterious person stepped out of the darkness. He was just a boy in a hooded cloak, about Yusuki's age. "Don't worry" he said I was just passing by and I saw you fight that snake. It was amazing. My name's Tomohiro Mitzu, what's yours?" Still stunned, Yusuki responded, "My name is Yusuki Tori."  
The boy laughed,"Yusuki, huh? That's a funny name." He sat down and started to make a fire. "Oh yeah?" she hissed," Well, look who's talking, and I can make my own fire, thank you very much." Whatever just don't blow your top," he said while talking off his cloak.  
Yusuki was surprised to find that Tomohiro is not just a normal boy. He is part fox. "Interesting," she commented.  
"What?" he asked, looking nervous.  
"You," she replied.  
"What about me? Haven't you seen a half fox demon before?" he asked curiously.  
"Nope," she said. "Well, your part wolf right?"  
"yes, but I was the only half anything." She looked at him still amazed. His hair was dark red, with ears similar to hers. His eyes were amber yellow, and he had a bushy fox tail. She noticed a sword by his side. "Why do you have a sword? Don't you use your claws?" She asked while examining him.  
He laughed once again," its way easier and less bloody to use a sword then your claws. In fact, you should get something, like a weapon, if you are to go anywhere. This world is full of demons."  
"Hmph! I can take care of monsters without a weapon," she barked. She started to cook the snake meat." What are you doing here anyways, huh? I bet you want my breakfast, don't you?"  
"No, like I said before, I was just passing by. I thought that you might of needed help or something," he replied.  
"Well, as you can see, I don't, so you can go now," she snapped.  
"Okay, I'll go, but answer me this. What are you searching for?" he asked with intense curiosity.  
Yusuki paused for a moment. "I'm...not sure." She looked up at him," "What about you?"  
He smiled, "well, I'm not quite sure either. Hey! Maybe if I go with you, we can both find what we are looking for."  
Yusuki was stunned. No one ever wanted to do anything with her. She smirked, "Oh well, you win. But I'm not catching any food for you got it?"  
"That's fine with me," he chuckled," well then lets go."_**  
**_Chapter 2: The legend of Tsuki  
_**  
**_ "Yes! We are finally out of that dreaded forest!" Yusuki cheered. The sun was in the middle of the sky symbolizing that it was noon. They both found themselves in a large field. There was a bunch of deer in the open.  
"Lunchtime!" Yusuki yelled.  
"Is food all you think about?" Tomohiro asked.  
"Hey! You gotta eat," she snapped. Ignoring Yusuki, Tomohiro noticed a temple to the right of him. He went towards it. Yusuki spotted him walking away. "Hey, were you going?" she asked.  
"Don't you see that temple? Come on, let's go explore it!"  
"Fine, I'll have a late lunch," she whined. The temple was huge and adorned with giant suns and moons all around it. As they walked inside, they noticed there was writing all over the wall. "Woah! I wonder what all this says," Tomohiro pondered aloud, fascinated by the symbols.  
"What, you can't read it? It's plain Kanji writing," Yusuki explained. "I never learned, so there!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Yusuki returned the stick out tongue, and then turned to read the writing. "Whoever solves the three puzzles of Tsuki shall receive the mystical weapon of Tsuki. Hmm... someone was bored when they did this," she sniggered. "Oh, look, there's more. Beware!" she bellowed mocking the writings. Tomohiro just gave Yusuki a mean look. "You know, this is you chance of getting a weapon without having to buy one." Yusuki scowled back, "I told you, I don't need a weapon! I have claws!" A brief pause "You're just chicken," he smirked.  
"I'll show you who's chicken!" she replied, sharpening her claws. "Let's go! I'm good at puzzles, besides, how dangerous can it be?" Yusuki ran off into the next room. Tomohiro marveled at it as he walked in. the room was way different from the first. It was dark and had glowing stars all around.  
"Name the constellations," a deep voice said.  
"Aahh! Who's that?" Yusuki shrieked. "Stay calm, I'm just here to help you." Yusuki looked around, demanding, "Then come out, you coward!"  
"Heh...you have to find me first." "I know where you are, I can smell you," she informed the mysterious being.  
"Of course you can sniff me out, but can you catch me?" An odd figure jumped out of nowhere. "Come on, I'm ready for ya!" it said. "Grrrr...I am going to kill you cocky little attitude when I get through with you!" Yusuki threatened. "Then do it already," Tomohiro spoke up. "Alright then," Yusuki snorted. She sprinted toward the boy, and then jumped forward to snag him. The boy stepped aside slightly, barely avoiding the tackle. He laughed. "Stop laughing! You were lucky enough to dodge that!" Dodge? Silly girl, I almost yawn from boredom, dodging that."_**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she hissed over and over. Yusuki tried once more to catch him, to no avail. Tomohiro approached her. "I have an idea," he whispered in her ear, "Why don't I sneak up behind him while you try to catch him?"  
"Great idea," Yusuki replied softly, "Let's go!"  
She tried catching him again, and went for a grab while Tomohiro snuck up behind him. "I got you now!" she yelled.  
The boy just smirked, dogging both in one smooth motion, the two crashing into each other.  
"Damnit! I thought that would work!" Yusuki hissed, getting up and dusting herself off.  
The boy walked closer to her. "Nobody can catch me!"  
"I've realized that," she barked, "Speed is not my best skill."  
"Well, I can't help you with the puzzles until you catch me," the boy pointed out.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yusuki growled, not noticing Tomohiro still sprawled on the ground. She took a step back, tripping over the fallen form.  
Startled, the boy darted forward, catching Yusuki.  
"Th—thank you," she said, surprised.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
Snapping out of it, Yusuki grabbed the boy. "Ha! I got you!" she shouted triumphantly.  
"Ack! No, wait, that doesn't count!"  
"Yes it does, I set that trap," she smirked.  
"Trap?" he growled, cursing himself.  
Tomohiro stood up, looking in need of a few extra Band-Aids, wondering what just happened. "Wow, you planned on tripping on me to trick him into catching you?"  
Yusuki leaned over him, "No, I hadn't seen you there. I'm glad that guy over there is such a gentleman."  
Tomohiro fell over in embarrassment.  
"What's your name anyways?" Yusuki asked the new boy  
"It's Komaji Toma."  
"Okay, so why are you in here?" Yusuki asked.  
"I've lived here all my life, waiting for the chosen one to come," he replied.  
"Oh jeez, can this get any cornier?" she sniggered while looking at Tomohiro.  
"Have some respect, Yusuki!" Tomohiro snapped.  
"Sheesh," Yusuki whispered to herself, "What is wrong with this freaking planet?"  
"For a girl, you don't have many manners. I love that in a woman," Komaji said slyly.  
"WHAT!" Yusuki screeched, "You're a nut case!"  
Komaji replied with a loving smile. "She's cute." He turned to Tomohiro, "You must tell me, how can I win her heart?"  
Tomohiro gave Komaji a shocked, confused look. "How in the world could you like her? You'll change your mind in a day or two."  
Komaji smiled, "You're just jealous."  
"Jealous! Ha! Yeah, right! Anyway, shouldn't you be helping us, smart guy?"  
"Hello? You still know I'm standing here, right?" Yusuki yelled.  
The two boys turned around with a shocked look on there face.  
"Now are you going to help or not, Komaji?" she inquired.  
"Of course, my darling," he said sweetly.  
"Oh brother," Yusuki groaned, rolling her eyes, "Love is for the weak."  
Komaji put his arm around her and pointed at a constellation. "Do you know what that one is named?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, removing his arm from her shoulder.  
"You have to point at a constellation and yell out their names to solve the puzzle of this room."  
"Okay then," she pointed to the first constellation. "Libra!" The stars in the named constellation started to glow. "Cool!" she said joyfully. She pointed to another. "Ursa Minor!" and another. "Orion!" Soon after all the constellations were named, the room was bright as daylight. A large stone door with a sun on it creaked open. "Well, on to the next room."  
Tomohiro was wide eyed. "How could you know all those constellations?"  
"What can I say, I'm a big fan of astronomy," Yusuki said with pride.  
"I have a good feeling she is the chosen one," Komaji stated.  
"Shut up!" she bonks him, "I'm just here to get a stupid weapon so Tomohiro over here will stop bothering me about it." She hesitated, noticing Komaji is half wolf demon, like her. "Hey, you don't have a weapon, do you? Tell Tomohiro here I have no need for one and that claws are just as good." She said, still surprised there was a person that is just like her.  
"Well, actually... I have a weapon."  
Yusuki falls over. "Aug! Not you too!"  
Komaji pulled out a bow and taps his quiver of arrow. "This is a cursed weapon though. It was passed down from my grand father to me." He put the bow away.  
"Why is it cursed?" Tomohiro asked nervously.  
"Well, when I shoot the arrows, they are destined to hit the heart of something... living or not," Komaji replied.  
"Oh. Why don't you get rid of it and buy a new bow?' asked Tomohiro.  
"Hell, no! This is my most treasured gift from my grandpa!"  
"Yea, Tomohiro, are you that dense?' Yusuki laughed, "Now come on, let's go to the next room." She walked into the next room with Komaji close behind her and Tomohiro shaking his head in disgust. 

**Chapter 3: The Moons**

**It was just like the walls in the first part of the temple. As the end of the room was a door with a moon on it. To the left of the room were numbers and to the right are names of different planets.**

**"Now you have to put the numbers next to the planets. The numbers indicate how many moons. Each planet has a certain number of moons, some don't even have one. If you get the number wrong, that's the end for you," Komaji explained.**

**"The end? Nothing is going to hurt Yusuki, right?" Tomohiro said.**

**"You should have known the dangers coming here before you entered," Komaji said, then lowered his voice to address Tomohiro directly, "Why are you worried about Yusuki?"**

**"No! I mean... Yeah, she's my friend. Of course I'm worried about her," he hissed.**

**"Okay, let's see... I will put zero for Mercury, and Venus," Yusuki's voice interrupted the two boys as she flounced around with pride. "Earth, of course, has one moon. Mars has two named Phobos and Deimos. Hrm. Jupiter has sixteen, and Saturn has eightteen."**

**"She makes this look so easy," Tomohiro noted, "Where did she get all this knowledge?"**

**Yusuki continued to put the numbers in the correct places. "Uranus has twenty. Neptune, my favorite planet, has eight." She smiled, "And last but not least, Pluto with a single moon, Charon." She put the last number in, causing the numbers to light up, and the door with the moon to open. "Okay, on to the next room," Komaji informed. "You have to answer a final question to finish this."**

**They walked into the strange room. Craters were everywhere, and it was grey and rocky.**

**"It looks like we are on the moon!" Yusuki breathed. "I wonder if there is no gravity here." She jumped as high as she can, only to fall flat on her face. "I meant to do that!" she laughed.**

**Komaji turned to Tommohiro, "She's smart, but doesn't seem so with common sense."**

**Yusuki dusted herself off and looked around for the question.**

**"Don't bother looking, I have the question. All you have to do is answer," Komaji said.**

**"Then ask away," she smirked.**

**Komaji nodded, "Here is the question. What is the nineth planet of our solar system as of now?"**

**Yusuki paused and thought the question over. "I only get one guess, right?"**

**"Right," Komaji agreed, "Think hard, because it's not the planet you think it is."**

**"I know/' she groaned, "Wait a minute, this is easy. Many people would think that Pluto is the nineth planet, but right now, since it has an eliptical orbit, Neptune would change positions with Pluto. Neptune is the answer!"**

**Tomohio looked at Komaji, "She's right."**

**Komaji sighed in relief, then said, "Now all you have to do is go over by the craters called the Sea of Tranquility, then find the symbol of the star and the moon."**

**Yusuki looked puzzled, "Where is the Sea of Tranquility?"**

**Komaji fell over in shock. "I thought you were a fan of astronomy!"**

**"I am, but that doesn't mean I should know every little thing aboutastronomy."**

**"Come on, you are lucky I know where it is," Tomohiro said, feeling a sweatdrop trickle down the side of his face, "I always study the moon." He lead them to the Sea of Tranquility. "Now, say the answer next to the star and moon symbol, just like Komaji said."**

**"Okay," she stood next to the symbol and said, "Neptune!"**

**The ground began to tremble, bringing forth an odd shaped object. It was a staff. On the top of the staff was a crystal moon and star. Ringssurrouned the bottom.**

**"What kind of weapon is that?" Yusuki screamed.**

**"It's the mystical staff of Tsuki. It holds the powers of the stars and planets," Komaji explained.**

**Tomohiro stared at it, "How do you use it?"**

**Komaji shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that Yusuki can use it since she is the chosen one."**

**She picked it up and examined it. "They should put instructions on this thing."**

**Komaji fell over.**

**"Instructions... Well, there is writing over on this side," she turned it over. "Neptune. Hm. Neptune must be a powerful word here. Maybe I have to yell it like before."**

**Komaji thought over Yusuki's idea, "That's a good idea, try it!"**

**She lifted the staff, ready to say the word.**

**Komaji looked at her with affection. "My love is different. The right one chosen for queen of Tsuki!" He smiled.**

**"Moon cosmic power!" Yusuki shouted.**

**Komaji fell over again.**

**"Oops, wrong anime," she said, embarassed, "Okay, here we go. Neptune!"**

**The staff started to glow, then a swirl of energy wind surrounds her.**

**"What the hell is going on!" Tomohiro cried in shock.**

**The energy disipated, revealing Yusuki once again. She was different. A star was imprinted on her forehead, and two stripes stood out on the sides of her cheeks. Her hair was pointier. Everything else seemed normal. "Wow, that was strange," she said.**

**Tomohiro just stared in amazement, shocked from all that happened. Komaji was the same as Tomohiro, except more calm about it. "Well, let's test out those powers you have now gained," Komaji said.**

**"Powers? What kinds of powers?" questioned Yusuki.**

**Komaji bonked Yusuki. "Haven't you been listening? I swear, it's like talking to a wall," he snapped.**

**"Oww, that hurt. Okay, I remember the power of the stars and planets and blah, blah, blah."**

**Tomohiro grinned at Komaji, "I told you that you would get sick of her."**

**Komaji rolled his eyes.**

**Yusuki lifted the staff, calling out the word 'Neptune'. Nothing happened. "This sucks, how am I supposed to work this?"**

**Komaji shrugged his shoulders, "It's an enigma."**

**"It's probably broken, maybe I should hit it against something. How about Komaji's head?" she smirked, then sighed, "I still wish there were instructions for this."**

**The staff started to glow. Suddenly, a piece of paper popped out of no where in front of Yusuki.**

**She snatched it up before it fell. "Well, what do you know. Instructions." She read it, "'How to use the staff of Tsuki.' How convenient! 'There are seven powers all together. The first one is the power of the wishing star. It allows you to wish for something you need, but not want. The second power is the ability to use the suns of the universe. For instance, the abillity to shoot out flames as hot as the sun. Third, the power of moonlight, to light any darkness. Fourth, zero gravity to be light as a feather and be able to jump to high places. Fifth, black hole warp. The ability to warp anyplace that you have been to before. Sixth, freezing. Last is a protective bubble shield that surrounds you like the atmosphere of Earth."1 Yusuki grinned evilly. "This is my kind of weapon. I could do a lot of damage with this."**

**Tomohiro and Komaji smiled nervously as they backed away.**

**"Don't worry," Yusuki assured, "I will use it for good." She fell silent in thought, the smile slowly fading away. "How do I summon these powers?"**

**Once again, nothing happened.**

**"What the--"**

**Tomohiro hands Yusuki the same piece of paper that she just read. "Uh, Yusuki. You forgot to read the back of your instructions."**

**Yusuki fell over in astonishment. "Oops, my mistake. Let's see, 'Go in order for commands. 1) I wish... 2) Cancri Fire 3) Triton Light 4) Zero Spave Gravity 5) Black Hole Warp 6) Pluto's Winter 7) Atmospheric Cover.' Well, now that I have these powers, what do I do with them?"**

**Komaji just smiled with pride, "You are supposed to protect people from dangers of this world."**

**"Dangers? You mean I have to risk my neck so I can play Super-Hero!"**

**"Uh," Komaji replied hesitantly, "Yes."**

**"Cool! I get to kick demon butt!" Yusuki grabbed Tomohiro, "Come on, let's go get out of this crusty old temple." She ran out, practically dragging Tomohiro after her.**

**"I'm coming too!" Komaji yelled while trying to catch up with them.**

**Chapter 4: The Evil Cat Demon, Mikashi**

**"So, what town are we going to?" Yusuki questioned.**

**"It's called Orchis. It's just beyond this hill."**

**As they walked into town, they noticed people scattering in a panic, yelling, "Demons!"**

**"Oh yea! Demon butt kicking time!" Yusuki whooped. She raced toward the middle of town to find three lizard demons destroying whatever was in their path. "Hmm, which power should I use? Fire? No, ice! Okay, here we go! Pluto's Winter!"**

**The staff started to glow a blueish green color. Then the top of the staff absorbed all the light. Yusuki pointed it at one of the lizards and an ice beam shot out. The lizard was frozen solid. Thrilled to see what happened, Yusuki ran toward it and knocked it over.**

**It shattered into bits.**

**"Cool! One down, two to go." Yusuki used Pluto's Winter on another, then chose to try out Cancri Fire. "Fire! Muhahahaha! Burn, lizard, burn so I can have you done enough to eat!" she bellowed.**

**"Calm down!" Tomohiro begged, "You're starting to scare me! Besides, the lizard is burnt to a crisp now, you can't eat it!"**

**"I know, I know. I'm just joking around," Yusuki replied, "So, since I'm done with these lizards, let's get some real food at the Inn." She walked in and was soon greeted with praise. "Thank you so much," the townspeople said.**

"**No need to thank us! Yusuki said with glee. "But you can give us some food and a place to sleep! After eating and resting a while they head off to the mountains. It began to snow a little then it started to pick up a bit. It took the attention of yusuki and the others. "Ooohh…what is this?" 00…….oh no! Space invaders! In a panic yusuki ran around screaming and attacking the bits of white with her staff. "Calm down! Calm down. Its just snow you know!" tomohiro said covering his face ashamed of her. "Snooow?" questioned yusuki. "Yeah…frozen rain."komaji said eyeing her carefully. She was so wide eye it was funny. "Oooh…ok. I have never seen snow before I live in a warmer area." **

"**Heads up!" WHACK a snow ball comes crashing down on the clueless yusuki. "Owww! What did you do?"**


End file.
